Division of Charles
The Division of Charles is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 2020, and named after Lachlan Charles, the first Prime Minister of Craftia. The division was first contested at the 2022 federal election. It straddles the border between the eastern end of the Notchropolis central business district and some of the inner eastern suburbs, including the Expo Village and Waratah Park. The sitting member, since the 2058 federal election, is Sibelius Kwan, a member of the National United Party and the current Treasurer of Craftia. History The division has always been considered part of the United heartland in the centre of the working-class areas of Notchropolis. The Craftian Conservative Party and its right-wing predecessors have never held the seat, and the NUP's main rivals in recent elections have been parties even further to the left, namely the Liberals and the Greens. Both of these parties dominate inner-city areas all around Craftia and mainly draw their support from socially progressive voters who have become disenfranchised by the NUP's perceived gradual shift towards the political centre. In the last ten elections, the a Liberal member was elected to the seat twice while the Greens won it once. Members } | Pat Wrangler | United | 2022–2034 |- | 2 | | James Tee | Liberal | 2034–2038 |- | 3 | | Cynthia Zeng | United | 2038–2040 |- | (3) | | James Tee | Liberal | 2040–2046 |- | (4) | | Cynthia Zeng | United | 2046–2052 |- | 5 | | Ted Lussy | United | 2052–2055 |- | 6 | | Lydia Summers | Greens | 2055–2058 |- | 7 | | Lachlan Gough | Liberal | 2058–2061 |- | 8 | | Sibelius Kwan | United | 2061– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Sibelius Kwan | align="right"|35,525 | align="right"|36.78 | align="right"|–1.02 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Lisa Gu | align="right"|30,377 | align="right"|31.45 | align="right"|–0.89 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Christine Ferguson | align="right"|16,536 | align="right"|17.12 | align="right"|+2.57 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Peter Egory | align="right"|8,712 | align="right"|9.62 | align="right"|–0.99 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Pak Jin-chol | align="right"|2,280 | align="right"|2.36 | align="right"|–1.28 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Carl Standback | align="right"|1,603 | align="right"|1.66 | align="right"|–2.88 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|Camilla Jecks | align="right"|560 | align="right"|0.58 | align="right"|+0.58 |- | | align="left"|Progressive | align="left"|Albert Moto | align="right"|299 | align="right"|0.31 | align="right"|+0.31 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Sun Kaiwen | align="right"|115 | align="right"|0.12 | align="right"|–0.07 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91,247 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94.47 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.75 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5,341 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5.53 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.75 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96,589 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.54 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.21 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Sibelius Kwan | align="right"|50,989 | align="right"|52.79 | align="right"|–3.27 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Lisa Gu | align="right"|45,600 | align="right"|47.21 | align="right"|+3.27 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.27 ! |}